To study the effect of metformin on hepatic glycogenolysis and gluconeogenesis in non-insulin dependent diabetic subjects using magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy in combination with glucose turnover technique. Twenty subjects were studied with no adverse results. We are now in the process of completing this study.